Atípica
by Misila
Summary: Lo más normal en Navidad es estar contento. Es alegrarse y pasar el día con la familia y la gente que te importa. Sin embargo, para Rolf y Luna ésta no es una Navidad como las demás.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Este fic participa en el reto _Navidad 2012_ del foro _The Ruins_.

* * *

_**Atípica**_

_25 de diciembre de 2003_

A Rolf le gustaba la nieve.

De hecho, le sigue gustando. Siempre que juega con ella se siente como el niño pequeño que tanto echa de menos en ocasiones, libre para hacer lo que quiera sin preocuparse por lo que diga el resto del mundo, con la única preocupación de tener buena puntería.

Pero ahora no está de humor para jugar con ella. De hecho, la impotencia que lo invade es tal que se siente capaz de derretir el prado en el que está la pequeña casa que comparte con Luna. Está tan lleno de rabia que tiene la impresión de que en cualquier momento explotará y hará algo sin querer como cuando tenía la edad adecuada para disfrutar con la nieve.

El hombre se deja caer en mitad de la llanura y se abraza las rodillas. Ahí, viendo a lo lejos su casa sobresalir del prado blanco, casi donde empiezan los árboles, el metro noventa y cinco de Rolf Scamander parece diminuto. Sus ojos verdes, apagados por la tristeza de quien sabe que no va a recuperar lo que tanto anhela, lanzan destellos melancólicos bajo su cabello castaño, y su rostro habitualmente pálido está sonrojado por el frío y las lágrimas que nunca admitirá haber derramado.

Rolf aparta la vista de la casa y mira la nieve sobre la que se ha sentado, que empieza a empapar su ropa. Blanca. Sin nada más, sólo ese color impersonal, inmaculado, ese lienzo vacío que invita a llenarlo con algo que provoque una sonrisa. Pero a él imaginar lo que tanto desea no hace sonreír a Rolf. Sólo consigue que desee llorar más, porque lo que quiere es imposible.

o-o-o

_Rolf sonrió cuando Luna le dio la noticia. Era genial, se dijo. En ese momento, los once años que le sacaba a esa rubia despistada y encantadora perdieron toda la importancia que en su momento les dio. Porque no había nada malo en lo que ella le había dicho con los ojos brillantes. Sólo alegría. Alegría, ilusión y esperanza. Tanta dicha que no cabía en el pecho._

_La abrazó y la besó, alzándola para tenerla cerca sin tener que inclinarse. Luna se enganchó a él, también sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y balanceó los pies, que no tocaban el suelo. No dijo nada más porque no tenía nada que decir. Simplemente le apetecía quedarse en los brazos de Rolf para siempre, en ese hueco donde no existían los problemas._

o-o-o

Rolf se estremece, y no es sólo por los recuerdos que aguijonean su corazón haciéndole heridas e inyectando alegría de otro tiempo que ahora es el peor que los venenos. Alza la vista y descubre que ha empezado a nevar.

Con un suspiro, se levanta y se sacude la nieve. Echa a andar de vuelta a la casa, pisando las huellas que ha dejado en la ida y dejando el suelo menos blanco de lo que estaba cuando lo ha pisado por primera vez. Cabizbajo, Rolf llega hasta la pequeña casa y respira hondo antes de entrar.

El antinatural ambiente de tristeza que invade el lugar casi hace que se maree. Suspira, diciéndose que no tiene derecho a quejarse. Luna está peor que él y no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima; no sería justo que él se derrumbase ahora.

La encuentra en el salón. Luna está sentada en el sofá, acurrucada bajo una manta, con un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ en las manos. No lo está leyendo; se entretiene enrollando y desenrollando las páginas con ese aire distraído que no pierde ni siquiera ahora mientras sus saltones ojos azules reflejan la pequeña hoguera de la chimenea. Tiene el pelo rubio alborotado y sucio y no parece tener la menor intención de que eso cambie. Y a pesar de todo, sus mejillas están secas, pálidas a pesar del calor que emana de la lumbre.

Rolf respira hondo para no llorar. Se siente increíblemente egoísta cada vez que las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, porque lo considera algo que no debería hacer. Y no piensa llorar delante de Luna.

Se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Sin dejar de juguetear con la revista con las manos temblorosas, Luna lo mira.

—¿Dónde has ido, Rolf?—inquiere con una voz más suave de lo normal. Alguien que no la conozca diría que está bien, pero Rolf se sabe de memoria el significado de cada fluctuación de su voz, por leve que sea.

—A dar un paseo—responde él; rodea con los brazos a su joven esposa y la atrae hacia su pecho. Luna se deja hacer sin rechistar. Y sin devolver el abrazo, lo que indica lo afectada que está realmente por todo lo que ha pasado—. ¿Cómo estás?

Luna se encoge de hombros.

—Lo echo de menos—musita con su voz más débil.

Rolf aparta la mirada.

—Yo también—le asegura; no miente—. Pero no puedes quedarte toda la vida jugando con una revista; tenemos que seguir adelante.

Luna se separa de él un poco para mirarlo, y a la luz de la hoguera Rolf se fija en sus profundas ojeras y su mirada apagada y se estremece.

—El de Audrey ha empezado a dar patadas—comenta como quien no quiere la cosa—. El nuestro debería también…—pero se interrumpe y baja la vista, aunque demasiado tarde para evitar que Rolf vea las lágrimas que se asoman finalmente a sus ojos.

Rolf suspira y le da un beso en la frente. Se mudaron hace apenas unos meses a esa casita en mitad del prado, cuando descubrieron el embarazo de Luna. A ambos les hacía mucha ilusión; decoraron cada centímetro de la casa para que cuando llegara su hijo todo estuviese preparado y fuese acorde a la alegría que supondría el nacimiento del bebé.

Pero ya no hay bebé.

Rolf no entiende por qué; Luna no fuma, no bebe y él la obligó a no hacer esfuerzos excesivos cuando supieron la noticia de su embarazo. A regañadientes, la joven aceptó, recordándole en varias ocasiones que estaba esperando un hijo, no en su lecho de muerte.

Y aun así han perdido a su bebé.

o-o-o

_Rolf empezaba a estar atacado._

_O le permitían estar junto a Luna o lo dejaban en la sala de espera todo el rato. Pero hacerlo entrar en la habitación para echarlo a los pocos minutos estaba haciendo que el hombre comenzase a volverse loco de la desesperación._

_Luna se había levantado esa mañana con fiebre. Al principio ni siquiera ella le dio importancia, pero en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando hasta el momento no había tenido ningún mareo, decidieron ir a San Mungo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien._

_Habían hecho muchas pruebas a Luna y la habían obligado a beber un montón de pociones para bajarle la fiebre y evitar los mareos. Hasta ese momento, todo bien. Luego llegaron más sanadores y empezó el baile: que si Rolf podía estar con ella, que si Rolf tenía que salir de la habitación. _

_Y Rolf estaba ya harto y no comprendía por qué nadie se dignaba a explicarle qué estaba pasando con Luna y su hijo._

_Soltó un bufido exasperado y su mirada se cruzó con la del padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, a quien había considerado oportuno comunicar el malestar de su hija a media tarde. Su suegro no parecía mucho más tranquilo que él; el extraño símbolo que siempre llevaba colgado del cuello se balanceaba y chocaba con los otros colgantes cada vez que cambiaba el rumbo de su paseo, cada tres segundos aproximadamente._

_Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer una sanadora __salió __de la habitación de Luna. Miró a Rolf y a Xenophilius y preguntó por el señor Scamander con cautela, a lo que el más joven respondió de inmediato. Estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso._

—_Señor Scamander—comenzó la mujer; daba la impresión de que le costaba mantener una fachada de profesionalidad, porque su máscara de indiferencia se rompía de vez en cuando y sus ojos traslucían un extraño brillo que Rolf no sabía reconocer. O que no quería reconocer—. Su esposa ha sufrido un aborto…_

_Rolf no escuchó el resto. No le interesaba._

"_Aborto"._

_Era una palabra horrible._

"_Aborto"._

_Eso quería decir que todo lo que iba bien hasta esa mañana ya no iba bien. Porque el bebé, _su _bebé, el hijo de Luna y suyo…_

Ya no está_, comprendió Rolf. Se le estaba desgarrando el corazón a cada segundo que pasaba._

_Parpadeó, pero no pudo hacer nada para contener las lágrimas, mientras esa palabra que tanto odiaba se repetía una y otra vez en su mente._

o-o-o

Rolf no esperaba que la primera Navidad viviendo con Luna fuera a ser así. Debería de haber estado llena de alegría, de extravagancias y de ilusión. No de nostalgia y esa aura de depresión que rodea a Luna y también emana de él aunque pretenda no verlo.

Se queda acariciándole el pelo con suavidad hasta que la joven se queda dormida. Rolf se siente algo orgulloso de sí mismo; últimamente Luna no duerme nada y se niega a tomar cualquier tipo de poción porque, según ella, si lo hace después será peor. Pese a que Rolf opina que su esposa es muy inteligente y admira esa sabiduría suya que disfraza de inocencia, ahora tiene la ligera impresión que se equivoca al no dejar que le ayuden.

_Al menos, está durmiendo_, trata de animarse. Tras unos segundos, la coge en brazos, suspirando con tristeza al notar que Luna está más delgada, y la lleva al dormitorio. La arropa con cuidado y se queda observándola; ahora parece más que nunca una niña pequeña. Una que no se merece sufrir como está sufriendo.

Rolf deja a Luna durmiendo y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Vuelve al salón y se sienta en el sofá en el que hace unos minutos estaba su esposa, contemplando ensimismado el fuego y reprendiéndose mentalmente. Está intentando que Luna vea lo importante que es seguir adelante y él no es capaz siquiera de dar un buen ejemplo, porque lo único que hace es preguntarse cómo sería todo si su estatus aún fuese _prepapá_.

o-o-o

—_Luna…_

_La joven no respondió. Ni siquiera miró a Rolf. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no como siempre, con ese aire soñador que encandilaba al hombre, ni siquiera con tristeza. Sus ojos delataban melancolía por algo que no había ocurrido, por el hijo que no había llegado a tener, por esa futura vida perdida._

_Llevaba así desde que Rolf había entrado a la habitación. Seguía teniendo un poco de fiebre, pero no parecía importarle. Los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo no eran por la temperatura, sino por el dolor. Era como si estuviese llorando, pero sin sollozos y sin lágrimas. Sin llamar la atención, yendo por su cuenta, como siempre había hecho._

_A Rolf se le rompió el corazón un poco más al verla tan distinta a la joven despistada e inocente de la que se enamoró. Era como si le hubiesen quitado una parte fundamental de su ser y no supiese qué hacer sin esa pieza, como si estuviera sola y perdida, pese a que había varios sanadores en la habitación._

_La abrazó. Luna no reaccionó de ninguna manera, simplemente se quedó mirando al vacío y dejando que Rolf la meciera con suavidad e intentara recuperar lo que había perdido. Sin éxito. Su hijo no volvería por muchos abrazos que recibiese._

o-o-o

Rolf sale de la cocina y pasa por su habitación, sólo para asegurarse de que Luna sigue durmiendo. El sueño de la joven no parece tranquilo, pero él no la despierta. Supone que es preferible dormir mal a no dormir.

Antes de que se dé cuenta, sus pasos lo llevan a la única habitación de toda la casa a la que no quiere acercarse. Rolf no quiere, no quiere ver lo que hay ahí, pero para cuando recupera el control de sus extremidades ha abierto la puerta y está dentro de la estancia.

El dormitorio no es muy grande. Tiene las paredes pintadas de un suave tono amarillo, luminoso y alegre. Hay una cuna de madera blanca en un rincón y un parquecito no muy lejos, y por el suelo hay juguetes desperdigados sobre una manta de juegos.

Rolf recuerda el día que se entretuvo con Luna montando la cuna y el parque y colocaron todos los juguetes. Al final acabaron ellos mismos jugando con los sonajeros y lanzándose los peluches, y después pasaron horas imaginando juntos el aspecto de su hijo.

Rolf retrocede lentamente y cierra de un portazo la puerta. No quiere volver a abrirla más. No quiere remover más algo que duele para nada, porque su hijo no va a volver por mucho que él lo desee. Lo cual es descorazonador.

El hombre vuelve a su habitación, donde encuentra a Luna incorporada en la cama, mirando alrededor con sueño. Rolf comprende que la ha despertado y se deja caer junto a ella, abrazándola. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, esta vez Luna lo abraza de vuelta.

—¿Qué día es hoy?—pregunta con curiosidad.

—Veinticinco…—entonces Rolf cae en el significado de la fecha. Claro que no habría celebrado nada ni aunque se hubiera dado cuenta nada más levantarse—. Feliz Navidad.

Luna lo mira.

—No es _feliz_—replica en voz baja.

Rolf se tumba y la arrastra con él. La encierra entre sus brazos y le da un beso en el pelo.

—El año que viene lo será—le asegura.

Un diminuto brillo de ilusión aparece en los ojos de Luna.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Hala. Ahí está una visión no-alegre de la Navidad. Personalmente detesto esas películas americanas que pregonan el "espíritu navideño". Como si eso compensase que el resto del año uno sea un completo capullo... en fin.

¿Reviews?


End file.
